Fly With Me
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty for my girls/guys :D okay, what happens when you go to the airport, away to start an adventure of a lifetime and the man you fell for over a year ago is there to do exactly the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

_New Fic. Betty's POV. For June celebration at MGSG. Hope you girls all enjoy it. Love you all. :D Got my inspiration from a Twilight Fic called American Girl and although the idea is similar, the rest is not._

_-Sweetie-_

I was stood at the airport. Alone. I was planning on going to Europe and travelling. It was going to be amazing. I was planning on visiting all the different places I had read about over the years and exploring each one. Starting with the most difficult for me. Rome. It brought back so many memories of what I had missed out on, but I wasn't going to miss it again. I was a changed woman and realised my mistakes. But it was too late.

I took a seat in the departure lounge and waited patiently for my flight to be called to board. I took out my notepad and started scribbling down again. I was writing a novel, just like he had encouraged me to. It hurt to think about him. I knew I had messed up and if I thought about him, I would only make things worse.

I looked at my writing and smiled as I read my notes. The main character Tio was inspired by Gio. My heart ached as I realised this for the first time. Everything about him was the same. I couldn't believe I had been so blind. He had the black spiky hair, the infamous leather jacket, the smile that made my heart melt, the correct personality. As these thoughts ran through my head, I noticed a man stood with his back to me who matched the description of my character nearly exactly.

Going back to my writing, I was startled when someone shouted at me. "Suarez? Is that you?" he said. I instantly knew the voice and my heart leapt in my chest. I looked up from my book and noticed Gio standing in front of me.

"Hi Gio. What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice shaking from the shock. I couldn't believe he was stood here in front of me, in the same room as me and I hadn't even noticed.

"Flying to Rome. I'm travelling all over Europe. I wanted a break from everything. I needed a rest. What about you, Miss Writer? Congratulations on the promotion by the way," he said as I genuinely smiled at him.

It felt so natural to be with him, as if the last year had not happened. "Thank you. I am also flying to Rome and travelling around Europe. It is going to be an amazing experience. To be honest, I was kind of dreading going to Rome," I admitted. Gio looked at me confused so I decided to elaborate, "It kind of brought back memories about us. I declined Rome although I wanted to go with you. I wanted to be with you. I thought it would hurt being there."

I could hear the hurt in my voice and Gio could as well. I could tell as he grabbed me for a hug and pulled me close. "I know how you feel. I missed you B. Where abouts in Europe are you going?" he asked, trying to change the subject, which I was grateful for.

"I haven't decided yet. I am going to just go where and when I feel like it. Yourself?" I asked knowing that he more than likely hadn't planned anything out.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No where in mind yet. Fancy a travelling buddy. It would be nice to catch up. We get annoyed and frustrated at each other we can always separate again," he explained. I loved the idea of travelling together although when he said separate again I started to panic.

"Oh Gio. That's a wonderful idea. I was scared of being by myself to be honest. I would like that so much," I said before adding under my breath, "Although we are not separating as you put it again if I can help it."

He smirked at me and I blushed, knowing that he had heard what I had said. He laughed and hugged me friendly again.

"Okay, you and me. Rome here we come. Do you have a hotel for Rome?" he asked me. I shook my head. I was meant to be sorting it when I got there. "Okay then. First night, we can share hotel, if you are okay with that," he said becoming flustered.

"Thanks Gio. That would be wonderful," I said as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and hugged him again. I definitely missed the feel of his arms around my body, holding me securely.

He let go and I whimpered quietly. I don't think he hear me, luckily for me. "Okay, so here we go on an incredibly long flight. You ready B? I wonder how long it will take for us to start quacking and woofing at each other," he said with a laugh. I giggled at his joke and put my notepad back in my bag.

"I think I know a way I can shut you up," I said louder than intended and Gio raised his eyebrows at me as I giggled to myself. This was going to be a long embarrassing trip.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okies, figured I would update for you all :D No shouting at me. :P I don't know when I will update again. So, just hang on! I will get round to doing it! Just a little one at the moment. :D _

_Dedicated to you all!_

That was one hell of a flight. I couldn't believe I got to sit next to Gio for the entire length of it. He somehow managed to persuade the person who had originally sat next to me to swap. I was so grateful.

To start with we sat in a comfortable silence, but we soon got chatting away. I couldn't believe how easy things were.

"So Gio, how's work going then?" I asked when we got our first meal.

"Well, it tastes better than this. That's for sure," he said. I started giggling at this. I seemed to be giggling at anything that he said. It was something that I did when I felt nervous.

"I can think of something that tastes better," I mumbled. Gio turned to me and raised his eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked as I turned crimson. I shrugged and became very interested in the food that I was eating. Gio laughed and got back to his food.

Our banter continued like this throughout the whole flight. We continued flirting and I was seriously enjoying it.

About two hours away from our destination, Gio fell asleep. It was the cutest thing ever. The way his mouth fell open ever so slightly. His soft snores floated through the cabin and I couldn't help but quietly giggle at him.

We arrived in Ciampino Airport at around about 10 o'clock in the morning. I was exhausted and I could tell that Gio was too. His eyes were puffy from the continuous rubbing of them and his cheeks were a rosy red colour. It was the most delightful thing ever. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him and how he made me feel. I had never gotten over him and I didn't plan to anytime soon.

Gio went and got us a taxi and we threw our luggage into the boot. I could not wait to find out where we were staying. It was so exciting.

I sat next to Gio and we sat silently for the journey. I felt my eyelids slowly start to shut and my head fell to the side.

Gio nudged me and I woke up. I found my head was on his shoulder and I had one arm wrapped around his body. I felt so complete and happy.

We pulled up outside the hotel and I gasped as I stepped outside into the warm, muggy air. "Gio, this is incredible. I can't believe we are staying here. You are amazing." I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him with everything I had in me.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_Another chapter since Lauren was so happy about the last one :D Hope you enjoy and am specifically dedicating it to Lauren._

My's lips locked around Gio's. His remained still as I kissed him with all the passion in my body. He gently pushed me away.

"Betty, what are you doing?" he said softly. I looked down at my feet embarrassed. I could feel the traitorous tears escape down my face. I thought things were looking up. I was trying to make them work but he didn't want me.

I picked up my suitcase slowly and turned away from him. "Have a good trip Gio," I said as I walked away.

"Betty, wait!" Gio said as he came running up to me. "Don't go. I don't want to rush things with you. That's all. Please, come with me. It's Rome!" Gio said as he grabbed my hand with one of his and wiped away my tears with the other.

I sent him a watery smile and headed back slightly behind him. He picked up his bags, paid the taxi driver and then headed inside. "This is so nice," I said as I looked around the entrance of the hotel. It was called, "Hotel Capo d'Africa Roma" and it was exquisite.

Gio booked us in and we slowly made our way up to the room. He opened the door and held it open for me. I was gobsmacked. It was beautiful. Very spacious. There were two chairs placed by the window with glasses of champagne and strawberries on it. I looked out the window and gasped again. We had a view of the Coliseum. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Erm… Betty. We have a slight problem," he muttered as I turned around. He was stood beside a bed. Ah. We had one bed. Not that I found any problem with that but I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"This was your room first Gio. You have the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa," I said. The sofa in the corner looked really comfy and I wouldn't complain. Although I knew what Gio was like and was waiting for him to complain about that.

"B, no! You take the bed. It's okay," he said smiling his cocky grin at me. I melted instantly.

"Gio, I know this might seem awkward but still, I think we should share. I won't take up that much room and the bed is huge. It's okay," I said smiling at Gio.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. I laid down flat and curled up. Gio smiled and laid out. I slowly fell asleep, happy again. This was going to be one hell of a holiday. I couldn't wait for it to continue.


	4. Chapter 3

_Dedicated to EVERYONE! Especially B, who makes our little snippets of fics which make me smile! :D_

I woke up about two hours later. I was snuggled into Gio's side with an arm wrapped around him. He had woken up too and I noticed him staring at my arm around him. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. I couldn't help but grin. I was in Rome. With Gio.

"So B, what would you like to do today? Fancy a trip around the Coliseum seeing as how it is quite late now," Gio said as he looked at the clock and untangled me from his body. I missed the warmth and instantly frowned. "We don't have to if you don't want to," he mumbled.

I looked up and shook my head. "No, Gio I would love that," I said as I headed to my suitcase to grab some clothes, "Just going to get changed first." I found some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After getting changed, Gio and I headed out the door. He looked amazing. He had changed whilst I was out of the room. He had on a black and silver pinstripe shirt on and a pair of jeans. He was stunning. We walked to the Coliseum and I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. "Did you know that it's called the Amphitheatrum Flavium?" Gio asked me. I shook my head and smiled at him. "The building was later known as the Coliseum not because it was big, but because of a gold-plated colossal statue which is now lost, that stood alongside it," he continued. I was fascinated.

Gio continued to tell me about different facts to do with the Coliseum. I was so glad to be here with him. He made the experience so much more exciting. Plus he made the experience so much more romantic. I still couldn't believe he was here.

"B, are you ready for lunch. I got told about this lovely little restaurant around the corner if you wish," Gio said as he looked at me with loving eyes. I had never felt so wanted before. Even if he wasn't ready for us to be together yet. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to answer him correctly.

We walked to a restaurant named "Dagnino" and Gio held the door as we stepped inside. The décor was stunning. It was 1950's style but still with a twist of Rome. I loved it. Gio found a table and we sat down. The view was amazing and seeing all the couples outside made me even more in the mood for love.

"Bonjourno," a waiter said as he approached us.

"Hi there. Giovanni Rossi here," Gio said. I sat confused. Why would Gio introduce himself like that to a complete stranger.

"Ah, Mr Rossi. I believe you are here to try some of our finest foods. I shall just go get you some food," the waiter said as he walked towards the kitchen.

I looked at Gio. "Care to explain?" I asked as I straightened my glasses up on my face.

"I worked with the chef here and he knew I was coming so…" Gio said as he shrugged. I was still curious but decided to drop the subject.

"Here you go Mr Rossi. _Cannoli siciliani. __It is filled with chocolate chip ricotta. Plenty for you and your girl here. If I can get you anything please just let me know," he said before walking off._

_We sat in the restaurant for about another hour before deciding to head back and call it a night. It had been an incredible day. One I would not forget. All thanks to Gio. "Thank you," I said as I kissed Gio on the cheek._

_"What for?" he asked as he placed his hand gently to where I had kissed him._

_"Looking out for me and just showing me around. You gave me another chance and I will make sure you don't regret it," I said as I kissed his other cheek. _

_I turned around and started to walk to get changed for bed when Gio grabbed my hand. "Thank you Betty. For believing in us," he said as he crushed his lips with mine. I was in heaven. I did not know what I had done to deserve this but I was not complaining. I was thanking the heavens above. His lips were soft and smooth just as I remembered. He tasted sweet and I melted instantly into his arms._

_We pulled apart and I went and got changed in the bathroom. When I came out, I gasped as I saw Gio. He stood in front of me, completely topless. I was amazed. I hadn't seen him like this before. He was toned to perfection but not like it was too much. It fitted him perfectly. _

_"You're making me nervous Suarez," he said and I giggled. He climbed into bed and pulled me with him. I fell into a great sleep and felt at peace once again. This was going to be an amazing holiday._


End file.
